Stendan Drabbles
by BestINeverHad
Summary: Give them a read; they're fun, smutty and far less painful than classic Stendan.


**Stendan Drabbles.**

_Enjoy!_

Ste's drunk; that much is obvious. With half-mast eyelids, shining skin and spirit-stained lips, he dances tightly against Brendan in the club. The buzz in the air and the stuffy, hot atmosphere has things more intense, their bodies grinding together with a burning friction that sends them wild for each other. Brendan's breath is hot on Ste's neck, his lips sucking up the sheen of clean sweat on Ste's body, salty and addictive. Ste murmurs, telling Brendan how badly he wants him, his neck craned so his lips are close to Brendan's ear, allowing the sultry tone of his voice and the heat of his lips to seduce Brendan further, "on the desk in your office, like we used to", he's saying. Brendan's large hands move from Ste's hips to smooth underneath his shirt, over the plains of damp, golden skin. Their lips meet and tongues dance together, before Brendan's dragging Ste away into the office, not entirely unseen. The door closes, locks and clothes are strung all over the floor. The murmur of voices drowned out by the thump of music allows the sticky atmosphere to leak into the office from under the door. The room is incredibly hot and there's nothing greater for the two of them than luxuriating in each other's bodies, naked and tinged with the salt of sweat. They waste no time in tasting each other and lapping up each other's desire as Brendan pushes home, causing the desk to move and movements to become frenzied and uncoordinated.

:::::

New Year's Day is a day of promises and a perfect excuse for a night on the town, followed by a desperate fulfilment of the carnal lust built up inside them from a night of endless teasing – the longing looks, the biting of lips and sweep of tongues, the rolling of hips on the dance floor and the squeezes and gropes under the tables. Now, gaining carpet burns and bruises, ones which are the products of the most sensual exchange known to man, the two seal their promise to spend the rest of their lives together with a scorching, passionate night of releasing their pent-up desire.

:::::

Brendan isn't good with valentine's day, but Ste insists that they do something together. He wants to go on a date, out to somewhere nice, he says, whereas Brendan would much rather spend the day in and celebrate it in the best way they know how – exploring each other's bodies and swallowing each other's moans in slack-jawed kisses. Still, he gives in and they get ready to go out for the day, because it means that Brendan can see that bright, gorgeous smile and know he's caused it. That smile causes him to break out in a series of smiles and laughter throughout the day and nothing makes Ste happier than seeing Brendan enjoying himself. They go to a fair that's on just outside of the village, then they dine together at a fancy restaurant, and Brendan is rewarded for his efforts at the end of the day under the glow of sunset by a long, drawn-out session of love-making in the middle of nowhere.

:::::

Brendan is sick. He's got a case of man-flu and Ste hasn't ever heard him so whiney. He finds it adorable, really, but he'd never let Brendan know that and continues with his façade; one which portrays him as nothing but irritated when Brendan moans about something when, in fact, Ste is doing everything he can for him. Dosed up on painkillers and water, Brendan is curled into a ball and snoring due to his blocked nose, the duvet pushed aside due to his burning temperature. Ste pulls the cover up over him, knows it'll help him sweat it out, and strokes his fever-hot skin before he leaves to sleep on the sofa. Two days later, when Brendan feels better, Ste finds himself being gratified with a mind-shattering blow-job and a world-spinning fucking that rips his orgasm from him violently. He's left breathless and exhausted and the two curl up together to sleep it off, only for them to throw away their energy again in the morning on a repeat of last night.

:::::

Cheryl's come back from Ireland for the week to visit them, in time for Ste's birthday, and Brendan is elated. Ste is more than pleased to see her face again and the two make up for lost time with frequent shopping trips and nights on the last. Of course, typically, Brendan only joins in for the second half of the day and Cheryl is nothing short of fan-girling, constantly squealing about how cute they are together. Brendan's response each and every time is a sigh, grunt or a roll of his eyes – sometimes all three together. On the night of Ste's birthday, they all go to the club for a drink and a dance. Brendan makes a comment about Ste getting older and how he'll have to find someone younger to satisfy his lust for a hot, young twink and grins devilishly at the reaction he gets. Ste scolds him, before getting up and pulling Cheryl with him, taking her to dance. He can feel the heavy weight of Brendan's gaze on him and for that reason, he rolls his hips loosely, running a hand through his damp hair and lifting his shirt to let the air cool his burning skin, which glistens under the lighting. That night, he's taken home and fucked senseless; Brendan then presents him with a diamond ring, the words 'I can't live my life without you' engraved into it which evokes the memories of Dublin and asks Ste to marry him. Ste answers him with a long kiss which leads to round two, which they draw out until the early light of day, fresh and rosy-fingered.

:::::

As soon as it is announced that they may now conceal their union with a kiss, the two lock their lips and kiss for an age, breathing 'I love you' 's to each other as the crowd applaud them, Cheryl's screams ringing louder than anyone's there. Even Amy showed up, even allowing the kids to play a role in the wedding, actually happy for them. She hadn't been sure of Brendan at first, but the longer he stayed in Ste's life – Ste remaining bruise free and only crying tears of joy – the more he grew on her. His proposal sealed the deal and the two formed a level understanding. Not a friendship, but Ste reckons things are looking up that way and his life is finally perfect. He can have everyone he loves surrounding him and the only disagreements are caused by where to go for dinner or what they should watch on the television.

:::::

Ste is over-whelmed with a swell of emotion in his chest when they land at the honeymoon destination. They're in Venice, one of the world's most romantic cities and Ste's personal favourite. They get to their hotel by a rowing boat, directed by a paid sailor and the two sit wrapped cosily in each other's arms, soaking up the last of the day's sunlight and warmth, basking in each other's love. As soon as they arrive in the hotel – a glorious honeymoon suite that knocks the breath out of Ste's lungs – they come together and make love for the first time as a married couple. In the bed, on the floor, in the shower and on the balcony. Their lives couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
